wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Soulless
Soulless is Sanskrit's OC. Please don't use/edit without permission. Appearance Soulless has a lithe, muscular build. She is quite tall and very flexible. With a long, thin body, She is very good at her profession, She is an Assassin. Soulless has shiny black scales that seem to absorb the darkness and make her disappear into it. Though She has a quite muscly build, she is very thin. Soulless has the general build of a RainWing, making it easy for her to manoeuvre. Soulless has a long, strong tail that she uses for balance and fighting. When fighting she straps either a long blade, a mace or a three knives to the end of her tail. Soulless has long, pointy and incredibly sharp spines running all the way down her back. Her horns are quite long and slightly curved, sharp on the ends and she always wears a bone - engraved with the words "A Call before Dark" in the old language - as a horn ring. Soulless has elongated front teeth like RainWing fangs - though longer than a RainWings - that she uses to kill. If she bites her opponent, a fast-acting bacteria will - very quickly - make the wound feisty and spread through-out the body of her victim. Soulless's under-scales are dark matte ashen-grey, the crest of scales on top of her head is the same ash-grey colour. All of the jewellery Soulless wears are the teeth and bones of the dragons she has assassinated and those who have tried - and failed miserably - to kill her. The first tooth she got she put through the leather choker her mother had made her - and quite ironically, her mother was the first dragon she assassinated. Her eyes are completely black - and most of the time, the light never reflects from them. The absorb the light, until there's nothing left. Behind Soulless's ears are spines like that on a RainWing ruff, though they have no webbing between them. These spines, and the spines down Soulless's back are a dark blood-maroon red. Her horns are dark black. Soulless's wings are black, but in the right light, you can see hundreds-of-thousands of coloured dots. These cannot change colour. Though, on Soulless's front left foot from the elbow down she can change colour, though the almost always keeps it black. There is a patch like this on her back right foot from the start of her toes to. She will usually flash them bright-red to surprise, or even scare her opponents. Soulless always wears a dark brown cloak pinned with a tooth that has the word 'Sin' carved in it. She also wears and arm-band on her left arm that she can put throwing knives in, as well as one on her back ankle. Sin is the name most (non-assassins) know her by. Personality Soulless is mentally unstable, she is insane. Soulless talks to herself and screams at random times, which is very unnerving and spine-tingling. Soulless went insane just after her 3rd birthday. No-one knows what caused it, but one morning she was acting (fairly) normal, the next, she was talking to herself, would be completely content, the next, one thing could make her crazy, putting her into essentially an anger fit. Soulless is generally kind though, but in a creepy kind of way. She smiles - to much - and it unnerves most dragons. When she smiles she shows all her teeth, displaying especially her long canines she inherited from her mother, who was a RainWing. History Trivia * * * Gallery SoullessRef.jpg|Ref by me Soulless.jpg|un-coloured head shot, also by me Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (KittenQueen15)